Beautiful Picture
by Dutchie15
Summary: As the two Hummers drove off, Ryan and Calleigh stayed behind on the beach, looking at each other. Now Ryan wasn’t sure anymore if he was doing the right thing. But yes he was. This had to happen, or it would bug him the rest of his life.[CaRWash]


Disclaimer: God how I wish I owned them But I don't. Too bad for me.

Summary: "As the two Hummers drove off, Ryan and Calleigh stayed behind on the beach, looking at each other. Now Ryan wasn't sure anymore if he was doing the right thing. But yes he was. This had to happen, or it would bug him the rest of his life." Missing scene from Death Pool 100. CaRWash

A/N: Yeah...well what can I say? I like the sea.

* * *

Ryan looked at the burned money in the fire he made for the last time and then killed the fire. He stood up, walking away from the pier. Eric met up with him and they started walking towards Horatio, who was standing on the beach already. From the corner of his eye Ryan saw Calleigh and Alexx getting out of another Hummer, laughing, and also walking towards Horatio. When they reached him, Calleigh put up a smile, and said: 

"I guess somebody will always think it's easy to make a hundred."

"But we…we know better don't we?" Horatio replied.

He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it away. What a fool he had been by letting his friend drag him into this death pool thing. They started walking, and it was a beautiful picture. Miami beach, with calmly floating waves. Their silhouettes clearly visible against the beautiful red/yellow sunset. As they were walking down the beach, each member of the team had their own things on their mind, their own dreams and hopes. A smile on all their faces, though not all smiles were real and meant.

Eric's smile, for example, was a lie, Ryan knew. Eric was thinking of his sister. He'd lost his sister, and though he denied it, everyone knew he missed her, and blamed himself for her death. But she had in-stage cancer, she was going to die soon anyway. Of course that didn't take the pain away.

Whether Horatio's smile was real or fake, he didn't know. He'd never really seen Horatio smile like he meant it. But he figured that was just because he was new, and Horatio probably didn't trust him enough to smile at him. Calleigh, Alexx and Eric obviously had already reached that level of trust with him. Ryan couldn't help but wonder if he would ever do the same.

Alexx' smile was definitely real. She looked happy, the way her eyes even sparkled with her smile. Being in the morgue all the time, Ryan could imagine she liked it to be here on the beach, in the fresh air, with her colleagues. Colleagues and friends. That would be better than with dead people, he thought. Though he couldn't help but notice how he was walking on the outside, like he was no part of the group.

Calleigh's smile…yeah. It was always hard with Calleigh to tell if her smile was real or fake. Especially in moments like these, when she was mad at him, he really couldn't say. He sighted as he thought of the fight they'd had in the evidence locker, because of his stupid mistake. She did her best for him and bought that IPod for his niece because he was working a double shift, and he paid her back with counterfeit money. Which brought her in trouble with Peter Elliot. He felt like such a fool.

When they'd walked for a bit, they turned around, and when they reached the Hummers again, they said goodbye. Eric got into a Hummer with Horatio and Alexx walked to the other Hummer, waiting for Calleigh to get in. She walked towards her, but in a split second Ryan made a decision and called out to her.

"Calleigh."

She turned around and looked at him. Alexx also looked at him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure if this was a good idea, but he had to get it off his chest.

"Uh…is it okay if I drive you home? I want to tell you something."

Calleigh looked at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. She turned to Alexx.

"You can go Alexx, it's okay. Ryan will drive me home."

"If you say so. Bye then."

"Bye Alexx, thanks for driving me here."

"Bye Alexx."

"No problem. Bye."

As the two Hummers drove off, Ryan and Calleigh stayed behind on the beach, looking at each other. Now Ryan wasn't sure anymore if he was doing the right thing. But yes he was. This had to happen, or it would bug him the rest of his life.

"Calleigh…I'm sorry."

"Well you damn should be."

He looked up at her, not expecting a reply like that. Seeing his reaction, Calleigh looked at the ground, sighted and looked back up.

"Sorry." She said.

"No…no problem."

"I…I guess I'm sorry too."

"What, why?"

"Because it's your life and I shouldn't interfere with that."

She sat down in the sand and confused, he followed her example. She looked at him and he saw that kind of look in her eyes that he rarely saw.

"No, it's okay, 'cause you were right. I've been a fool."

"But it was legal, and it's your life, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I think I needed that."

He smiled and she shook her head, now also smiling.

"I never meant to get you into trouble Cal, you have to believe me."

"I know. Of course you didn't."

"But you didn't have to take the fall for me. Really."

"I already explained, there'd be a big investigation, and I was able to calm Peter down and stop him from sending the money to his bosses. But that was luck."

"I'm so sorry Calleigh."

She looked up at him and saw the regret in his eyes. He knew he'd made a mistake, and she knew he never meant to get her into trouble.

"I will pay you back with good, well, normal money."

"Oh you better!"

He cringed but then he saw her grinning and knew she was joking. He sighted in relief.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Funny, I remember a time when I said exactly the same."

"But I swear, I am going to pay you back."

She noticed the insecurity in his voice.

"Ryan…do you have that money without the counterfeit bills?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. Sure."

"Don't lie to me."

"I do! Just not right now…"

He hung his head slightly and looked away from her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned back.

"Are you that broke?"

"I'm still paying back my college. I promise I'll get the money for the IPod."

"There's no rush Ryan."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"One hundred percent."

They shared a smile, and became very aware of the fact that her hand was now stroking his cheek softly.

"Uh…you think we should go back?" He asked.

"I do. Let's go."

She stood up and offered him a hand, which he gladly took. Walking down the beach, their hands didn't separate anymore. Why would they? They were walking close to the sea, and Calleigh had a strange twinkle in her eyes when she looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just wondering what you'd say if I did this."

With that twinkle still in her eyes she pushed him away from her. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the water. He stood up again, now soaked, and looked at her in disbelief.

"You did not just do that."

"I guess I did."

"You know this means war, right?"

"Does it? Come and get me."

Calleigh started to run and Ryan ran after her. He reached her quite soon and effortlessly lifted her. He walked into the sea, he was wet now anyway, and Calleigh knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh don't you dare to…!"

Too late. He let go of her and she landed into the water as well, getting just as soaked. She came back up and pulled Ryan's leg, so he fell again. Now both in the water, they stared at each other. Ryan moved closer towards her and brushed a strain of wet hair out of her face.

"You do realize that it's your car that's gonna get soaked, don't you?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, then we just have to stay here for a while longer." He replied, and covered her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Funny, she thought, how a fight in the morning could lead to a kiss in the evening. But she didn't mind. She slowly pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

"I think I love you." She said.

"I don't think I do."

"What?"

"I don't think I love you. I know I love you."

He smiled and she leaned in again, letting their lips met in another passionate kiss. And though the whole team walking down the beach was a beautiful picture, this was the prettiest picture of all.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have my vision of the missing scene. Tell me what you thought and review. Me loves reviews almost just as much as I love CaRWash. 


End file.
